


Spinel x Reader Oneshots!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, author is fucking tired, dumb lesbians, girlxgirl, oneshots, reader - Freeform, request, spinelxreader, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some spinel for the soul.. requests are OPEN !
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞  
________________________________

Warmth blanketed your body in a haze like manner. Shifting slightly, you took a deep breath in through your nose and sighed contently pushing yourself further against the soft chest of your girlfriend of a few months lying behind you. After learning the diamonds were a lot to handle for her, she had come back to earth to have a small break, even though she was scared to meet steven's eyes again after what happened prior. But to the pink gem's surprise, he only welcomed her into his home allowing her stay as long as she needed. Steven knew how exhausting his giant aunts were. So until she meant you, she stayed at the temple slowly getting used to earth for awhile. When she did meet you, well it's all history from there.

Her arms were curled around you in a protective yet lazy manner and soft snores fell from her lips. A small smile grazed your face as you looked up slightly, admiring her beautiful features and feeling her soft fuchsia hair that she put down only for you at night, tickling your skin. You didn't notice that she had slowly woken up in the time you were starring at her and when you did, she lightly chuckled, her eyes meeting yours with the look of pure infatuation. Your e/c eyes slightly widened and red quickly spread to your cheeks as you closed your eyes, turning away in embarrassment and snuggling closer into the blanket. Spinel only flipped you around forcing your face to her chest, as you felt the soft rumble coming from her quiet laughter. You huffed playfully pushing against her, only leading her to wrapping her slim arms around you multiple times until you were completely trapped in her grasp. 

"G'mornin doll," spinel started, her accent heavy from just waking up. 

"Did' cha sleep at all?" She murmured against your cheek before placing a soft kiss there lovingly. 

"Mhmm." You answered, still with redness staining your features. A smug look started to overtake your face and before spinel could notice, you had begun to tickle her in the places your hands could reach while still tightly wrapped in her grasp. The gem's laughter filled the room as she quickly unwrapped her arms from you, all the while you beginning to laugh along with her. She suddenly grabbed your wrists, stopping you from the playful torture. Staying in the position she was, spinel moved you to where you were now straddling her in a compromising position, Moving her hands to your waist soon after. You both burst into a fit of giggles and you finally spoke up again.

"Did you sleep spinny?" you asked her, paying attention to the way her thumbs smoothed over your sides carefully. 

"Yeah babes' I did" she replied in a affectionate tone, while her love for you laid fierce and evident in her beautiful pink orbs. Tears stung your eyes as you realized how lucky you really were. You dipped down, wrapping your arms around the still lying gem beneath you, pressing your lips firmly against hers in a way that communicated your love to her easily. The kiss was sweet, not heated but filled with adoration. Pulling away, spinel kissed the tear that ran down your cheek, licking her lips when she was done. 

"(Y/N) doll Whats wrong? W-was it something I did...was it something I said..?" Spinel asked you worriedly, thinking that she hurt you in some way, almost panicking.

"No no of course not!! nothing, I just...-" you stopped for a moment. Taking a deep breath in, you pushed your face against her chest breathing in her sweet scent that you knew all too well. "God I love you so much" you murmured against her.

She almost reeled back in surprise, but only stiffened under you. Never did she think she would open up again but you only continuously proved her wrong. You knew what she did to Steven and the gems, all the while she also tried to destroy your home. The fact you would want to still be with someone like her was mind boggling. But regardless, you still took care of her and loved her the right way, the way she deserved to be loved. You taught her how to be capable of forming new and not toxic friendships and ways to handle triggering situations that reminded her of her past. You taught her how to love again. Tears began to drip from her eyes now. A grin spread to her face, contradicting the beads of water that rolled down her pink skin. She wrapped her arms around you tightly, beginning to pepper kisses all over your face in an attempt to show her happiness. 

"I love you too, I love you so much (Y/N), oh stars I just love yer smile and yer laugh and-" Spinel was cut off when you pressed a single finger to her lips playfully shushing her all the while you wiped her tears away with your other hand. The two of you burst into a fit of joyful laughter, spinel scooping you into her arms and sitting up with you, while you locked your hands with hers. As the laughter died down, your stomach growled. You groaned rolling your eyes after seeing your girlfriend snicker at that, she paused for a moment almost contemplating something. 

"Babes' can we get donuts..?" 

Needless to say, later that day your lovely gem girlfriend was bouncing off the walls in a hyper-like state. 

But would you really want it any other way?

Absolutely not.

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞  
_________________________________

Ahahah first little filler chapter until I get requests? Sorry this is short but it's just something to do meanwhile I wait for someone to write an ask!


	2. Spinel x Short! Reader (fluff) (long for no reason lmao,,)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and short reader are stupid lesbians

💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘  
________________________________

It was a beautiful and warm day in beach city, the sky was a clear blue and the sun shone brightly onto the pavement, making it heat up. It was a little after twelve o' clock as you were getting yourself ready. That day Steven and yourself, along with peridot, lapis, amethyst, and spinel were going to hang out around "Funland". The place included small rides, along with arcade games and cute shops set up to grab snacks like ice cream, funnel cakes, -the whole nine-yards. You were most definitely excited- as you were bound to have a nice time with your close friends, but knowing that the pink gem you came to know all too well was going to be there made a foreign feeling pool at the bottom of your stomach. Your foot tapped in anticipation of meeting up with your clique regardless, trying to brush off the feeling that your dearest friend was bound to give you when you were around her. You shifted with a sign, realizing that you got caught up in your own thoughts yet again and moved to slip your shoes on and grab your purse. Realizing that you were going to be a few minutes late because of the time you wasted, you texted Steven notifying him of it. He replied only with jokingly poking fun at you and telling you to run a little quicker, knowing that your legs were short and taking the opportunity to tease you. You rolled you eyes upon seeing the message and chuckled softly to yourself, shoving your phone into the small bag you carried with you. Walking a bit quicker than usual, you eagerly made you way down near the boardwalk, turning a left to get to your destination. Seeing your group of friends in the distance, you sped up all the while a grin began to take over your features. Steven laughed, taking notice of you and running over to greet you. 

"Hey (y/n)!!" Steven squealed, excited to see you. 

"Steven!" You replied snorting a bit and wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug. He laughed with you, returning the hug quickly. Peeking over steven's shoulder you noticed spinel looking over at you. Excitement shook you as you quickly let go of Steven, stumbling over to her. She saw you coming towards her at a fast rate and smiled widely, moving to you at around the same speed. Jumping into her arms and wrapping your own around her neck, you laughed. She caught you, and wrapped her arms around you a few times, her expression being priceless and a little shocked.

"Spinny!! I missed you!!" you greeted, your face flushing a bit from the closeness between the two of you. The beautiful gem giggled, feeling loved and still enthralled by the thought that someone missed her, especially you. Her gem seemed to warm at the interaction. 

"D'awwww missed yah too sugar," spinel replied to you, carefully setting you back on the ground. She chuckled sweetly and looked at your short form. "And yer tiny legs" she added, shifting down to your size. She laughed, poking your cheek finally being at your eye-level. You huffed in annoyance, watching her shift back to her original height. You were always insecure about your size and jokes about it never sat well with yourself even know you knew your lovely Spinel meant no harm. 

"Stoooppppp I'm not that shoortttt" you complained in a childlike way, only making your case worse. 

"Sureee yah aren't. But I love yah regardless" the taller gem said, making your face darken in a mix of embarrassment and being flustered. "Makes yah even cuter though." Spinel added, a smug grin on her features, only making your flush worse. The two of you hadn't been paying attention and you realized Steven had made his way over. You figured he was excited to go into the park, so you searched the area for the other three that were supposed to be in the group with you. Realizing you couldn't find them, you shot steven a confused glance.

"Hey Steven, where's the other three?" you asked, thinking everyone was going together. 

"Oh yeah! While we were waiting peridot got impatient so her, lapis, and amethyst already went in!" He said with a smile. They had waited for you and you just had to be late. You felt a small amount of guilt bubble in your chest for making Steven and Spinel wait. 

"I'm sorry! You guys didn't have to wait for me!" You started, pausing for a moment before continuing. "You should have went with the others! I would have been ok."

"We don't mind! Besides, did you really think Spinel wouldn't wait for you? She was so excited that you were coming!" Steven replied while wearing a wide grin. Spinel faltered for a second before speaking up.

"C'mon lets goooo" she interrupted with a look of embarrassment on her face before grabbing you hand softly and pulling you along with her. The contact made you warm and Steven took notice, giving you a knowing glance. 

As the three of you made your way into the colorful park, Spinel would often stop and look at random things because they were bright or exciting. You loved that about her. Shes been through hell and back but still takes such joy in tiny things that would catch her attention. You smiled softly to yourself watching her pull you along to a ring toss game, Steven following closely behind. Once you got to the stand, the man behind it asked if she wanted to play, spinel eagerly replying with a "yes". Steven suddenly spoke up. 

"Hey you two! I'm gonna catch up with the rest of the gang!!" He said, motioning towards amethyst, peridot, and lapis that were waving from a distance. "Let's meet by the coaster in a little while so we can ride together! I'll make sure to text you!" He added, beginning to make his way over to the rest of the group, leaving just spinel and yourself. You were going to be hanging out at the theme park alone with spinel. You looked up to meet her bright pink eyes and smiled nervously, yet still fidgeted in excitement. You knew it was going to be a interesting experience. 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon the two of you only wore grins. You both laughed and giggled and enjoyed each others company. Spinel had held your hand throughout most of the time, and even though she did it so often it still never ceased to make you go red. That would only make her chuckle and pull you closer to herself with a smile. Although, during your time roaming the area you did get a few stares that made you feel rather objectified which only pissed spinel off. She was protective when these instances would happen and it was obvious. Basically, if anyone looked at you in a way Spinel didn't like it, she would wrap her arms around you a few times in a possessive manner which sometimes made you on edge. You assured her that it wasn't that big of a deal, but she only told you that she wanted you to be safe. The two of you also grabbed a small snack around four-thirty, which was donuts. Being that it was Spinel's first and favorite food, how couldn't you get them? Seeing her happy made your heart jump with excitement. She deserved to be loved and appreciated by everyone, but especially you. You wanted to see her smile and enjoy herself. You wanted to see her laugh and fidget with excitement. You wanted her to enjoy life, because she hadn't been able to. One of the most memorable times today with her was going on the Farris wheel and watching her grin softly and stare at the sky as it started to become lit with the sunset. As of now though, the two of you were on your way to meet up by the roller coaster with Steven and the rest. 

Spinel and you were walking very quickly over to the place where Steven waved in the distance. You were pretty out of breath because of this, but Spinel was practically vibrating with excitement and pulled you along quickly. This only made you smile exhaustedly as you neared the line to the coaster. Finally she had slowed down to a regular pace as you reached your destination. 

"Hey guys!" Steven greeted with his usual bright smile. "C'mon!" He motioned trying time get the two of you to jump in line (to the annoyance of other people) with him, Lapis, and.... Amethyst..? 

"Where's Peridot?" Spinel asked, basically speaking for you. (Which you appreciated because you were WAY out of breath still.)

"She uh... " Lapis had started trailing off.

"SHE GOT SCARED" the purple gem interjected with a snicker. This only earned her a jab in the side from Steven. 

" Hey! Don't forget the time you were too scared to get on the Farris Wheel Amethyst," Steven said which made Amethyst go silent out of spite.

"Dude you didn't have to expose me like that." The purple gem uttered in fake hurt, earning a laugh from lapis. 

The five of you stood and passed the time with jokes and chit chat, along with Spinel being overly-excited to try this ride and poking and toying with you to try to draw a smile or a chuckle out of you at random moments. She seemed to have a sense of pride about how easily she could pull small, cute reactions out of you from simple things. Finally, without noticing, your small group had made it to the front of the line where a man stood waiting to let you and others into the gate to reach the coaster. He made a light gesture motioning for the five of you to come through and Spinel grabbed your hand and laced her fingers through yours. A small pink grew on your cheeks even after all the times she'd done this and she pulled you forward until the man had stopped the two of you. Spinel and you were confused at first until the realization hit you and the man spoke up. 

"Ms, I'm gonna have to ask you to step over to the height requirement before you proceed. It's policy and I'm sorry about that but I still got to check yah." 

Oh yeah you forgot. Fuck. Steven looked towards you in a manner that made you think he probably forgot about the height thing to. Spinel was only confused and Steven walked closer to the two of you. 

" Uh I'm pretty sure she's the right height,,? (y/n) you're at least 5"2 right? C'mere." Steven said and you walked up to measure yourself with Spinel still holding your hand, knowing you were only 4"9 and stood with a pissed off look. 

"Ahhhhh almost kiddo. Sorry about that but I can't let you on there." The man stated with a tinge of sympathy in his voice. Steven looked thoroughly annoyed and Spinel seemed to connect the dots. She quickly unwrapped her fingers from yours and moved her hand to under your shirt, which caused your face to warm and involuntarily shiver. She wrapped her arm around your waist enough to lift you a few inches off the ground when the man turned for a second to let a few over people past the gate. All lapis and Amethyst could do was facepalm while watching this from the sidelines as Spinel tried to make you look taller. When the man did turn around, he was confused for a second but Spinel cut him off. 

" Wattaya' mean she ain't tall enough ta ride?" She asked with a grin, thinking she fooled the poor guy. 

"Mam-"

"Spins it's fine just put me down." you huffed out of annoyance and some embarrassment. She frowned and lowered you, unwinding herself from you and settling for just holding your hand.   
"You guys go ahead. I'll be fine. Not like this hasn't happened before. Besides, now Steven has someone to ride with. I'll be by the beach, meet me when the ride is over." 

"No (y/n), doll, I wanted to ride with yah! I've never done somethin' like this and I wanted to do it with you!" Spinel sounded out in obvious disappointment. 

"It'll be fine Spins. Just meet up with me when you guys are done." You repeated and gave a small wave before turning and leaving the line, walking towards the beach. Well, more like stomped. You were mad. That wasn't even fair! It was just a roller coaster and it wasn't even that fucking big. You grunted and kicked the sand, plopping down right where the grass met the pale ground. Your chance with getting to experience this new and exciting thing with Spinel had been absolutely ruined. You could have gotten closer and bonded over this but no. You were hopelessly falling in love with a GEM so your chances were already low, but this now? The world just had to work against you. And now you felt hyper-aware and insecure about your height. You were on the verge of tears over something as small as this and the thought of that only spurred you on more. 

By the gates where Spinel had watched you leave, Steven and Amethyst were currently trying to coax her to just go with them on the ride because the sun was already setting and she was just super excited to go on it earlier. They didn't want to have to keep you waiting longer, so the two tried to hurry it up, lapis even joining in trying to get her to go. Spinel still wouldn't budge, and with a sigh Steven and the other two told her just to go find you and they'd meet you both later. And at that, she bolted off into the direction you went. 

Your perked up at the sudden sound of someone's footsteps coming towards you. You didn't even have to turn around to know who it was until you heard them stop. You didn't move. The only thing you could do was grip your palms in embarrassment and slight annoyance. 

"Spin-"

"(y/n)."

You huffed in frustration at her interrupting you and stood up. A static tension was beginning to grow between the two of you. This was so silly. All because of your height. You were so irked at the fact that she couldn't do the one thing you asked her to do, and that was get on that damn coaster. "It's not a big deal" you kept reminding yourself. But a part of you couldn't get over the fact that you had ruined a new and fun experience for someone who needed their mind off of things. That someone just happened to double as the individual you had been completely love-sick over. God why do you have to fuck things up. A chilled breeze blew around you but you could hardly pay attention because you had slipped into your pressing worries. You didn't notice Spinel starting to reach her hand towards you.

"(y/n), doll, I-" 

"Spinel did you not listen to a word I said?!" 

"(y/n) wait please let me-"

"NO! I wanted YOU to be able to enjoy at least something for once, I wanted YOU to not have to worry about something again, But you worried about me! Spinel I wanted you to have fun and-" 

"Well I wanted 'ta be with YOU." 

Your had mouth opened to say something but was silenced by your realization and slight shock. She wanted to be with you. She wanted to be with YOU. Guilt rose to your chest. She only wanted to be with you. You almost couldn't believe what you were hearing. That's why she didn't go? This was really so over-dramatic because you simply didn't listen to her. She told you she had wanted to go with you. But you just didn't think she was this serious about something that seemed unimportant in the scheme of things. Your eyes became glossy at the thought of making her upset. There she stood in front of you, hand stretching out to your defensive form and a pink flush on her face. You met her halfway and laced your fingers with her gloves ones. 

"Spinel oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't think I.." 

"(y/n) it's ok ya don't hav'ta apologize doll.. you're ok. I'm ok. We're ok..?" 

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" You breathed out in a more gentle and submissive tone and basically flung yourself at the pink gem. In return, she only caught the rest of you and wrapped herself securely around you. Tears finally sprang to your eyes and unknowingly the taller girl in front of you stifled a sob. You both tried to calm down and breath, Spinel aiding by forcing out a soft hum while attempting to press you further against herself. 

Enough time had passed of you two just holding each other tightly near the edging sand that Steven, Lapis, and Amethyst has long gotten off the tall coaster. The young boy had caught a glance of the two of you wrapped in each others limbs near the sand and knew it would be the best of times to leave the two girls alone and attempted to distract his two companions to leave and try not to notice the love-struck messes intertwined that were Spinel and yourself.

When you both felt calm enough to talk again, Spinel unwinded herself from you and instead settled for sitting in front of you close enough to still hear your slightly irregular breathing. She warmly pressed her hand to yours and held her gaze with your (e/c) optics. You were tired, but obviously not tired enough because the simple gestures that the gem in front of you performed still made your face heat up. She seemed to get ready to say something, but only faltered and fixated her gaze on your joined hands. But against your better judgement, you were the first to open your mouth.

"I love you." 

The simple phrase fell from your lips as Spinel recoiled. A look of shock grazed her sharp features and you began to become choked up. God why did you have to do that? This was the worst time for you to pull a stunt like this. You averted your gaze and mentally chastised yourself for your stupidity. A string of apologies followed this as you nervously stuttered with a sickly red face. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. You had ruined this beautiful friendship with three simple words. As your thoughts once again raced, causing you to be distracted, you hadn't noticed the way Spinel reacted. 

Though she was still surprised, she couldn't help the color that rose to her own face. You loved her? You loved her? A look of sheer happiness and relief washed over her. You loved her. She could only think, the phrase repeating in her mind. Although this kind of love was a foreign feeling to her, over the past few months she had completely fallen for you. This had given her more than enough time to get used to the loud and warm feeling and even grow to enjoy it. An air of confidence overtook the gem and she could only follow her instinct on what her emotions pressed her to do. 

"(y/n)"

Spinel's voice rang through your ears, her tone hushed, but still sweet. You met her piercing pink eyes as the two of you sat in the death of the sunset. The world seemed quiet, the only sounds being your soft breathing and the oceans waves lapping at the coastline. The pink gem in front of you held your gaze for a few seconds before pressing and warm desperate kiss to your mouth. For a moment you froze.

She was... kissing you ? 

Your thoughts were immediately pushed to the side as you greedy accepted the affectionate action by pressing yourself as close against her as possible. Her gloved hand came up to hold your face gently to hers, while the other one wrapped tightly around your waist. Meanwhile, you shifted in her grasp to tightly hold on to her like she was your lifeline. Finally, pulling your mouth away to look up at the beautiful pink girl that was holding you close, your eyes once again began to water. 

"I'm sorry Spinel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" 

"I love you too." 

Desperation seemed to overtake you when began to immediately miss the ghost of her mouth against yours. Pulling her head down to your level and into another kiss, Spinel let out a sound of relief as you both once again got lost in each other, not knowing where either of your limbs began or ended. In this moment, there were no insecurities and the only thing that mattered was being as close as possible to each other. Once again breaking the kiss, you tried to push yourself further against her in a safe and warm embrace. You knew there was so much more to talk about and explain to each other, but most of it was shown in the form of a love filled (and opened-mouthed) kiss. The sun had finally bled away fully, leaving the two of you in the soft light of the moon and stars that looked over. You were ok. 

She loved you.

She loves you. 

—————————-


End file.
